Robotic systems may be used in an agricultural industry. For example, the robots may be used for ploughing purposes, cutting of standing crops, eliminating weeds, etc. The robotic system may also be used for planting. However, the planting of seeds and/or bulbs (organic polarized objects) may be a difficult task for robots, as the robots may crush the seeds, mishandle the seeds, or orient the seeds in the wrong orientation during planting. In addition, there may be labor issues associated with workers and automation would alleviate some of the difficulties for the agricultural industry.